castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Tiny Devil
The Tiny Devil, also known as Mini Devil, is an enemy in the Castlevania series. It is a small demon who makes up for its size in ferocity and malevolence. Description Tiny Devils are Imp-like demons that float about and can be hard to hit. They are differentiated from Imps by their red color scheme (Imps are blue) and also because they usually come unarmed, attacking instead by casting a homing energy vortex. They're small, fast and almost only vulnerable when they charge up their attacks, as they stand still at the given moment. Appearances ''Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance Tiny Devils replace the Imps from ''Symphony of the Night, and as such, they come wielding a spear with which to stab their enemies. They're only a minor nuisance and should not give too much trouble, unless other enemies are in the area. A group of Tiny Devils conform one of Pazuzu's attacks, where he'll suddenly stand still with his arms crossed and summon four of these little demons to distract Juste while he prepares his next move. ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow The first Tiny Devil can be encountered very early in the game, right at the beginning of the Underground Reservoir. They start becoming more frequent once Soma reaches the Chapel and the Study. Instead of attacking with a spear like in the previous game, they now have the ability to cast Tri-Cutter, a spell that creates three energy vortexes with slight homing capabilities and which would become their trademark move for subsequent games. As expected, gaining dominance of their soul grants Soma this very same ability, which can be very useful in the early game. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow The Mini Devil in ''Dawn of Sorrow, instead of being described as a mischievous enemy, is depicted as "a little demon with a big heart". These little foes fly around Soma while firing their energy blades at him. Catching a Mini Devil's soul enables Soma to summon one for 5 MP per second. It attacks by firing the same energy blades and can lock onto enemies. An interesting note is that at level 5+, the Mini Devil is revealed to be female. It looks like a faerie with little horns and a tail, keeping the Mini Devil look. She wears just a few garments and fires red hearts that cut and charm some enemies with Curse. Its rate of fire is also increased. The Mini Devil also combos with Flying Guillotine (Guillotiner). When Soma casts one, the Mini Devil will cast another in front of it. With Power Throw (Skeleton Ape) equipped, both Soma and the Mini Devil will cast their guillotine farther. The Mini Devil also responds to touch screen commands, allowing players to move it to hard to reach places and attack enemies. ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin The Mini Devil is a common enemy found throughout the castle. It can be hard to hit with a regular weapon as it usually flies away and attacks from a distance. The only good time to hit it with a regular weapon is when it's charging up an attack. Careful should be taken, as the charging might finish quickly and it has some slight tracking capabilities. Item Data Gallery HoD 033.png|'Tiny Devil's enemy list entry from Harmony of Dissonance AoS 017.png|'''Tiny Devil's enemy list entry from Aria of Sorrow See also *Devil Familiar *Devil-Type *Imp Category:Demons Category:Flying Enemies Category:Aria of Sorrow Enemies Category:Dawn of Sorrow Enemies Category:Harmony of Dissonance Enemies Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies